A Shinigami's Tale
by mikeee
Summary: Bleach replayed with a cast 3 yrs older. How might the plot turn with a more mature Ichigo? Oh. and ill add a few scenes for a little extra spice Prologue Ch. 4 up minor InoIchi mainly RukIchi !R&R!
1. Prologue

**(This Chapter has been converted into the prologue, because it contains no information vital towards this fanfiction. If the first episode is one of your favorites it may be worth reading… If not just skip to chap. 1)**

**Hello! Bleach has inspired me to write my first fanfic. No more being lazy, and just reading them. I've read enough of them to ensure it won't be terrible, but I am by no means an accomplished writer. The spin I plan to add is making all the characters 3 years older, and Ichigo a senior in highschool. (I'm 18 myself ) I've seen the television episodes immediately as they arrive, but have not read the manga. For these reasons and more I will rely on your feedback and insight. So please R&R, but most importantly... ENJOY!**

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A Shinigami's Tale

Prologue: Meetings

Gazing down the streets of his seemingly average town 18 year old Kurosaki Ichigo was slowly making his way to his seemingly average home. However, there was nothing average about this scene if you learn something of the brightly blonde youth.

The young man suddenly stops on a street corner seemingly leaning over to talk to the street corner. Little would those observing know, he was currently speaking to the spirit of a young girl who had gained his attention.

"So these kids knocked over the flowers your father set in your memory?" Asked the young man we know as Ichigo.

The young girl simply nods, as she is a little unnerved by the scowl he wears. Had she known this was his typical facial expression she may not have been so nervous.

Ichigo immediately stood up and approached the group of skateboarders taking some of his frustrations on the nearest and largest of the bunch. He wasn't standing long, in fact he wasn't concious long either.

The supposed ring leader of the bunch boldly stepped up to Ichogo taking note of his above average height and build. He was actually pretty intimidated by this guy and that glare he was giving, but he had to show this strange looking guy just who was the boss around here. He charged intending to smash the guy's face in with an all out punch. Strangely this was the last thing he remembered as darkness took him.

The ringleader may not have had much of an idea what hit him, but the two remaining lackeys sure saw the blonde guy's foot connect with their buddies face. Another thing they noticed was that same guy advancing on them.

Needless to say they were swiftly taught a much needed lesson of pain. When Ichigo was satisfied they wouldnt come back he continued home.

After a typical scuffle... actually more like a typical brawl with his father over one of the petty things they fought about he went up to his room without bothering with dinner. His father peeled his face from the floor to ask a stupid question "did I do something wrong?"

Ichigo lie on his bed contemplating the spirits he now dealt with seemingly everyday. He had been able to see spirits for as long as he could remember, but it was not until recently that he saw them so easily.However he took it in stride never allowing others to see how it was effecting him. He prided himself on the mask he had created. Besides seeing spirits wasn't so crazy... right? After all both his twin sisters could see them.

His sisters Yuzu and Karin had gotten older, and that made Ichigo cautious. Yuzu the appointed mother figure in the family since his mother's death, and Karin the athletic and sarcastic tomboy. They were just entering the stage becoming young women, so Ichigo put it upon himself to see to their well being. They meant more to him than anything.

It was natural for Ichigo to look after others, although he would never admit it. Perhaps that was why he felt obligated to investigate the abnormal explosion within his town the next day. Of course he would have just said he was curious. Nothing could have prepared him for what he witnessed later that day.

A large explosion followed by a rush of people in panic greeted Ichigo. Without really knowing why re rushed into the fray as everyone else escaped. It was a feeling he needed to understand radiating from that direction. The same little girl who he had helped yesterday rushed out seemingly being chased by a huge... monster? He stood there stunned as the creature advanced on him. Suddenly a figure robed in black literally flew into the scene. Ichigo realized it was a woman and she held a sword. With a few choice swings, and a leaping attack the monster was neatly cleaved in two. He was amazed by her grace, power, and cool manor which she dispatched it like it was just another day at work.

"Hey," Said ichigo stupidly. The said girl turned to him briefly before leaping off to god knows where. '_Wow,'_ he thought as she sped away.

For the rest of the day his thoughts were plagued on just what the hell happened. '_And just who was that girl,' _he added with an afterthought. He had felt something extremely strange from her. Come to think of it he was getting that feeling right now.

That was when he noticed that the same girl had just entered his room through his window and had ignored his first two attempts to gain her attention. Needless to say he was getting pissed.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, and what are you doing in my house?" Yelled Ichigo as he placed a well aimed kick in her direction.

"You can see me?" She said, looking genuinely confused.

"Of course I can!"

Thus began her launched explanation using some childish drawings of her position as a Shinigami who's job was to dispatch hollows, release lingering spirits, and how they couldn't be seen by someone without spiritual power.

She nodded as he calmly repeated these things to her before he suddenly exploded "you expect me to believe that?"

"You can see spirits, but you refuse to believe in the existence of a Shinigami?" she replied looking considerably annoyed.

"Well I believe your not human, but..." He placed a hand on her head and spoke in a supirior voice. "Theres no way a kid like you would be given so much responsibility. Go play Shinigami somewhere else."

Now he had struck a nerve. "Im almost ten times as old as you, you ignorant jackass!" she replied heatedly as she mumbled a few incantations, effectively immobilizing him with his hands behind his back.

"What the hell is this? I cant move." he said as he struggled.

Looking very smug she explained "demon magic. You cant move." She was cut off however by a loud crash and a scream. Yuzu struggled into Ichigo's room pleading for him to help Karin before fainting. However she couldn't see the Shinigami who rushed past her.

"Wait," he yelled "take this offa me!" somehow he got up and rolled after her down the stairs.

"Stay there." she told him. Her words were discarded as he saw Karin in the hands of another one of those monsters.

He couldn't explain the feeling he had within himself at that moment, but that didn't matter as he struggled to his feet. His sister needed his help, and there was nothing he could do with that demon binding on him. He focused all his will into separating his arms thinking only on how he had to save his sister, and ignoring that damn Shinigami as she told him to stop. Then in a single moment he broke free, and charged the hollow yelling with all the desperation he was feeling. He succeeded in no more than gaining its attention however as it batted him to the side.

His sister forgotten, the hollow charged Ichigo, who found he could only stand helpless. Suddenly that Shinigami leapt in front of him blocking the hollow with her sword, but taking a heavy blow at the same time. Then with her remaining strength pushed it backwards injuring it somewhat.

Seemingly in slow motion he watched her drop to the ground. Blood pouring from her bodey she leaned herself against a nearby wall.

"Stupid...Did you honestly think you could defeat that? Or did you think it would just turn around and go away after you gave yourself to it? It will continue to feed until all of us are dead."

He looked at her with a new respect. "What can I do?" he asked with a determined look.

Pointing her sword at him she said, "If you want to save your family plunge this sword through your heart, and ill transfer my powers to you. There's no guarantee it will work though." she warned.

Wordlessly he stepped up to her, took the blade into his own hands, and stared into her eyes as the hollow recovered and charged. Thinking only of the threat to his family he plunged the sword into himself. Instantly there was a storm of energy around him and the hollow stumbled backwards missing an arm. The Shinigami just stared at him in amazement.

Ichigo stood there knowing the transition was a success. He knew it from the black robes and huge sword he now held in his hands. He knew it from the intense new power he felt coursing through his body. But most of all he knew it because he saw the fear coming from that creature... that hollow.

Seething with rage he spoke, "For having raised a hand at my family I won't forgive you monster. GO TO HELL!" he bellowed while swiping the sword through the hollow, utterly destroying it.

Now his family was safe. He slowly walked toward that strange girl, who was staring at him wide eyed. He owed her his life, and he knew it. Now he wondered just who she was and why she did all this more than ever.

Watching him annihilate the hollow as though he had been doing it his whole life caused many thoughts to run through her head. '_How is this guy so strong? Who could hold enough spiritual power to create such a HUGE soul slayer? How did he take all of my powers? Who is he?_' As he turned toward her she asked herself the question which had been eating at her the most. '_Why does he look so much like Kain?'_

"You okay?" he asked without looking at her. His robes and hair billowing in the air making him look so much more than any normal human. His question had jumped her out of her thoughts.

"Yea" she replied still gazing at him in wonder.

He turned to her, "Kurosaki Ichigo" he stated while extending his hand toward her. A sincere, but serious look in his eye.

"Kuchiki Rukia" she said while taking his hand.

**Ok thats all for tonight folks. Honestly I didnt know where I was going to go with this right away so I started with a recap. In the future I will add scenes not shown in the series, and add my own spin that only a few extra years on our favorite characters can bring! Reviews are accepted gratefully. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames shall be swiftly sent to hell.**

**Possible transition to an M rating in the future.**


	2. Dates

**If you skipped the first chapter, you didn't miss anything really original. It was just a re-cap of the first episode of Bleach. **1**I had written the entire first chapter right as I had created my account, and found that I had to wait 3 days before posting it. So I've started my next chapter without the feedback I am relying on. This story will jump time frames, and might mix many of them up. I will shake things up a bit from the show however which will be shown in this chapter. Once again ENJOY!**

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...**

Chapter 1: Dates?

Kurosaki Ichigo strolled his way to school with a serious frown adorning his face...even for him. He stole a quick glance at the seemingly innocent, raven haired young woman walking on his right thinking on just how much she had effected his life. He had woken up the morning after the hollow attack on his house forcing himself to believe the previous night had all been a dream. That was until he saw the damage inflicted on his house. He had at least counted on a long period of time before having to meet that mysterious Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia again. This was also proven to be wish full thinking as he found himself meeting her for the first time(well at least in the eyes of his classmates) the next day in school. To make matters more uncomfortable she had taken residence in his closet! He was no pervert, but having a girl his own age...(excuse me "looks his own age") sleeping within 10 feet of him every night will lead to awkward situations. His thoughts traveled to his long time classmate Orihime Inoue who he had rescued from her deceased brother who had come to "claim" her in his new form as a hollow. This would have led to more awkwardness than already took place between them if Rukia didn't poses a memory modifier to wipe her memories of the night.

Orihime found herself distracted as she dressed herself for school that morning. She had the strangest dream the previous night about her long time crush Kurosaki Ichigo saving her from some unknown evil. This wasn't abnormal for Inoue because she had one of the wildest imaginations around. As frightening as the dream was she couldn't help but be content, because she felt sure her brothers spirit was finally at rest. Putting her school uniform over a generous chest, and adorning her favorite hair clips given to her by her brother she looked into the mirror. An extremely beautiful young woman stared back at her with a smile that would have sent the majority of the males at her highschool into bliss. "Today's the day I ask Ichigo to take me to the festival," she told herself resolutely. With that she walked out the door to meet her best friend Tatsuki who was waiting for her outside. She was no more than two steps out her door when the ground mysteriously vanished under her feet and her vision met her walkway. Tatsuki watched her friend miss the step from her house and fall face first onto the sidewalk with no more than a sigh.

"How can you forget the step from YOUR OWN HOUSE?" she asked desperately.

Orihime bounced up quickly with an embarrassed laugh and a blush. "Just clumsy I guess."

You could definantly use clumsy to describe Orihime. Of course you couldn't describe her without breathtaking and carefree in the same sentance.

"So your planning on asking Ichigo to the festival TODAY right?" asked Tatsuki

A look of determination came over Orihime. "Yes! Defiantly today!"

Tatsuki just looked at her skeptically."Okay then lets get going."

Ichigo walked into his class noticing it had unusual decorations hung all over the walls. He also noticed most of his classmates seemed to be in an uproar.

'_Is it time for the midterm festival already?' _he asked himself.

"What are all these decorations for?" asked Rukia innocently.

"It's the annual festival in the middle of every school year. Everyone always makes a big deal outa who will ask who for a date."

Rukia noticed all the girls had gathered into a pack and seemed to be giggling openly. The guys on the other side of the room seemed to be conspiring with a hungry look in their eyes. She chanced a glance at Ichigo, but he gave nothing away with his features. He may have looked even more annoyed than usual. '_Will he ask me to go with him?' _she caught herself thinking, and instantly berated herself for such stupid thoughts. '_He would never go to one of those things would he?'_

Perhaps one of Rukia's biggest admirerers in the class Keigo (**I hope I spelt that right **) came boldly striding up to them.

"Hello Rukia-San." he said brightly.

She immediately adopted her mask which annoyed Ichigo so much. "Hello Keigo-Kun. How are you this morning?"

He beamed at her. "Terrific! But who wouldn't be with the festival just around the corner?"

"Well I wouldn't know, I'm afraid I've never been to one myself." she replied thoughtfully.

A greedy look briefly flashed over his face before he responded, "then how would you like to be my date Rukia-San?"

Ichigo who had seen this coming a mile away gave Rukia a taunting look that screamed, '_So how do you plan to get out of this one?'_

Rukia had glanced quickly at Ichigo hoping to see a jealous expression, but only found him to be taunting her. '_I bet I can make him jealous.' _

"I'd love to go with you Keigo-Kun." she said in her most cheerful voice possible. She took pleasure in the look of surprise that crossed over Ichigo's face before he replaced it with his usual scowl, and walked away seemingly unconcerned

Tatsuki and Orihime had been watching with an interest along with the majority of the class.

"Here's your chance! Go ask him." said Tatsuki, who had to immediately get a jealous Chizuru in an unbreakable headlock.

Orihime had stood up and faced Ichigo, but seemed hesitant to go much further. One of the girls noticed this and seemed to think she needed a little shove in the right direction.

"Oi Ichigo!" she exclaimed, causing him to turn to the group mild curiosity in his eyesShe then pushed Orihime to him. Unfortunately for her she had locked eyes with Ichigo which seemed to make her temporarily lose all motor control, and forgetting to move her feet as she was pushed toward him.

Out of reflex Ichigo had stooped and caught her before she could make another one of her face plants. This was nothing new for him. He had caught her many times before knowing how clumsy she was from almost 4 years of school together.

No matter how many times this had happened to her Inoue could never get used to being held in his arms. To make matters worse her eyes were still locked with his, and the entire class had grown silent and unmoving as they watched what would happen next. That is with the exception of Chizuru who had gained unnatural strength and was heatedly fighting Tatsuki's hand over her mouth.

"Go on Orihime." whispered one of the girls.

Inoue stiffened her resolve and took a deep breath. "I-Ichigo I-I was wondering if you... that is... areyougoingtothefestival?" she blurted out.

Ichigo was visibly stunned. Inoue had always been one of those he found himself the most comfortable with among his classmates, even if she did act a bit strange around him. The midterm festival was famous for the beginnings of new relationships, and Ichigo couldn't believe he had missed Inoue's feelings for him over the years. He stole a quick look at Rukia who had been watching intently, and got an excellent idea for revenge. '_Fight fire with fire eh?' _

He stood Inoue up and gave her one of his rare smiled which seemed to weaken her knees slightly and said in a cheerful voice, (at least for him) "Sure I'll go with you Inoue."

The entire class was dumbfounded. Chizuru sagged with defeat as well as many of the males in the class who had a secret crush on her for years. Orihime looked like she was just given a new puppy for Christmas.

Tatsuki took her cue and jumped to Inoue's side. "Great so you can pick her up on Saturday at 7 o'clock."

"Okay. Ill see ya Saturday then Inoue." said Ichigo secretly thinking, '_what have I gotten myself into?'_

He had gotten through the day ignoring the pile of crumpled papers that had landed near his desk, and the glances Rukia would send him during class. He continued to ignore her on the walk home relishing the effect this was all having on her.

Rukia had finally said one of the things that were bursting to escape from her. "It seems Inoue-San has quite a crush on you."

"Seems so." he said dissmissively.

This proved to frustrate her further. "So do you like her as well?" she tried to sound unconcerned.

"Why? You jealous?" he asked with a taunting grin.

"Jealous? Hardly! Like I could care less how you feel about girls." she said with a turned head to hide the blush she knew had crept across her face. Then she realized he had continued without her and was now several paces in front of her.

This sent her into if possible an even darker mood before she fell into step behind him brooding.

Back in Ichigo's room Rukia kept pelting him with personal questions, and he had gotten tired of teasing her. He was now beginning to get annoyed, and took off saying he needed a shower.

Rukia had stood fuming in the room alone for a moment after he had left. '_Oh he's so infuriating!' _she then stood there silently with tears welling in her eyes as she dropped her facade. '_Mabey I am jealous... God I am so stupid. None of this would have happened if I hadn't agreed to go with Keigo just to make Ichigo jealous._

She then noticed her reflection in the mirror above Ichigo's desk. She stood examining herself for several minutes thinking how any man could chose her over a girl like Inoue. Although she had allowed her body to age a few years from what she was used to in Soul Society and had a significantly more feminine body, she was still no match for the red-head's extremely large breasts and generous curves. Her thoughts were cut short however when her spirit detector went off. She instantly welcomed the distraction and pushing all other thoughts to the back of her mind she rushed for Ichigo.

She burst through the bathroom door to find a very naked Ichigo standing shocked and frozen in his previous motion of reaching for a towel. Rukia was also frozen for a moment unable to ignore the beads of water running down his well toned physique. The detector rang once more immediately springing them both to action. Rukia turning around to give him some privacy as well as to hide the blood that had rushed to her face. Ichigo was able to snatch a towel wrapping it around his waist and find his voice. "What the hell are ya doing barging in on me while im taking a shower?"

"We have a hollow to take care of." and rather than standing there to hear his retort she lunged at him, smacking his forehead with the glove instantly separating him from his body. "Come on we have no time to waste."

Ichigo stood grumbling about how this wasn't over, and followed Rukia out the front door. He was lucky his family was out until later that night.

They rushed through the streets with Rukia in the lead pointing directions. "Hmm this hollow must be very large to have such a high spiritual power." she thought aloud.

Ichigo had other thoughts. '_Something doesn't feel right'_

They spotted the hollow which was surprisingly small advancing on the spirit of a young boy. Ichigo leapt and attempted to finish it quickly with a downward slash, but the hollow leapt away just in time.

"Ooh it looks like I've got a tasty Shinigami to play with." It said threateningly.

"Hmpf. As if id loose to a shrimp of a hollow like you." said ichigo confidently, although his thoughts betrayed him. '_This can't be what I was feeling.' _

The moon was nearly full casting large shadows from the 3 figures in the street. Ichigo was planning another attack on the hollow before he heard Rukia shriek behind him. A much larger hollow had risen out of the shadow of the first and grabbed Rukia in one hand. "Hey! Let her go!" he yelled stupidly.

The smaller hollow laughed wickedly. "You heard him brother let her go." The other hollow immediately flung Rukia over the bridge they were atop.

"Rukia!" yelled ichigo as he strained his legs to catch up with her. Leaping over the bridge he managed to catch her just before she hit the concrete on the street below.

"So you managed to catch her did you?" said the hollow as it looked at them from the bridge above, casting its shadow over the entire street below. "Mabey you noticed my brother appears from my shadow?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide for a moment as he tossed Rukia off the street just as a giant hand slammed him into the ground from above. He felt all the wind leave his lungs as ribs cracked from the force. The hollow fully emerged holding Ichigo in midair by both his arms. The hollow was twice the size as before!

"Ichigo!" yelled Rukia as she got back on her feet and prepared a fire spell with all the powers she still possessed hitting one of the large hollows hands. Nearly no damage was done to the oversized hollow and Rukia fell to her knees in helplessness.

The hollow cackled once again. "Such a pathetic Shinigami. You didn't even notice that my brother's size and strength is matched by the size of my shadow. He wasn't lying. The added size of his shadow from the space between the bridge made the hollow holding Ichigo larger than nearly any Rukia had seen. "Now you will pay for your stupidity." with that he charged Ichigo using his long claws to tear at his flesh without resistance.

Ichigo was hollering in pain and the hollow was only getting more intoxicated by it. Rukia couldn't stand to watch. Overriding all rationality she charged the smaller hollow hitting it with a flying kick which sent it sprawling for a moment.

"You bitch!" it screamed before grabbing it with surprising speed. "Now I'll eat you first while this human watches helpless."

"Let her go." Ichigo said with venom dripping from his voice. "Or I'll make the pain of your death impossible for you to imagine."

The hollow stood for a moment before exploding into laughter once more. "What are you going to do Shinigami? You don't even have your precious sword." He preceded to drag one of his claws along Rukia's shoulder causing her to scream in pain.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" Ichigo hollered as his body was surrounded in a blue glow.

"What is this?" the hollow asked with fear betraying his calm. Rukia could only stare wide-eyed.

"I told you I would teach you a new lesson in pain." He was struggling in the grasp of the hollow, and the blood pouring from his body was stopped by the torrents of power that washed over him. In what seemed like an instant he broke free from the hollow's grasp and kicked it into a nearby building. The building's support buckled and collapsed on the hollow.

The look of fear on the hollows face was obvious as he yelled. "Stop there! Or I'll tear her apart.

His expression of fear suddenly turned to surprise as blood spewed from his mouth. The hollow flung back from Ichigo's blow to it's stomach left Rukia hung over Ichigo's shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked as he gently lay her in the grass. She could only nod wordlessly.

"You bastard. Ill teach you to challenge the Brothers of shadow." said the hollow as it stood to its feet. "DIE!" it yelled at it lunged his claws toward Ichigo's heart. Upon meeting Ichigo however the hollow was imbedded into the concrete by Ichigo's elbow. As the hollow struggled to stand once more he was sent into the air via Ichigo's foot.

"This isn't over Shinigami!" The hollow bellowed as it began to fade out of this realm.

"I won't let you escape!" stated Ichigo as he prepared to launch himself at it. However a hand larger than most the buildings around it enclosed Ichigo squeezing him with unmeasurable strength. The shadow from the hollow up in the sky covered several blocks.

"Ichigo!" Yelled Rukia once more helpless to aid him. The ground began to rumble and blue light seeped through the fingers of the hollow. Rukia was nearly brought to her knees. '_What amazing spirit power!' _she thought as Ichigo ripped two of the finger from the hand squeezing him. A large scream was heard by those able throughout the city.

Ichigo was left standing in a ring of energy looking toward the sky. "Damn. It escaped."

He mumbled before the power around him dissipated and he collapsed to one knee. His wounds which had stopped bleeding during he fight flowed freely once more.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" asked rukia who had come to his side panic evident in her eyes. "Cheh. As if I could be defeated by a hollow like that." he said in a cocky voice before his vision blurred, and fell unconscious.

"ICHIGO!"

**HAHA what did you think? I tried not to leave you guys on too much of a cliffy. Will Ichigo be ok? Will he still be able to meet Orihime at the festival? Will he find how Rukia truly feels about him? These questions will be added in the next chapter... mabey XD**

**only if you guys review. As usual any advice will be taken into consideration, and flames sent to HELL!**

**Special thanks to Maik Royen who posted a link to the manga, which should help me write a better story for you all. :)**

**See ya'll next time!**


	3. Awkwardness

1**Okay**. **I feel sad at the lack of reviews, but** **I vowed to myself to finish anyway.** **Those reviews I did receive can be given credit for this update coming as soon as it did. This chapter won't come out as fast however. I hope those of you who read will be satisfied with how this turns out.** ** Anyway...** **ENJOY!**

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 2: Awkwardness

There is nothing but darkness so complete he can feel nothing but its presence. Eventually... he hears a voice. It seems he is not as alone as he thought. He approaches, but finds nothing.

'_Wait... Rukia?' _he says to himself. There is a lone figure hunched to the ground. He recognizes her as the person who had ruined his life. Hadn't she? Watching her weep on the floor he tried to recreate his anger toward her. The more he tried to stay away from her imagining the reasons he hated her, the more he realized just what he really owed her. Hectic as his new life was, he was… happy? Had she really turned things around for him so much? Eventually he realized... how much he needed to be at her side. The desire to reassure her, and comfort her filled him. The power of whatever is holding him away from her seems insignificant to the desire he has to be at her side. A new resolve flows through him and he is able to make his way to her side. He tells her not to cry. He holds her whispering his assurance that everything will be alright. She turns her face to him and he loses himself in the eyes he had tried to distance himself from.

All at once the sensations slipped away from him and he began to notice the things around him. His environment was familiar. It was his room... his own bed. '_A dream_.' he told himself trying to feel relieved. Why was he so disappointed? Slowly he opened his eyes spotting the figure of his dreams hunched over at his desk. Then the last month flooded back to him. He immediately replaced his mask which his dream had cast aside making him invulnerable once more.

'_She fell asleep. Worried about me'_ he told himself with a smirk he couldn't suppress. As he attempt to sit up in his bed he was greeted with a searing pain across his chest and arms, and the events of that night came with it. He remembered the hollow, and how it had threatened to kill Rukia and himself. He remembered the strength he found within himself to defeat it. He remembered the last thing he saw as he lost consciousness. Her eyes. Filled with worry and fear.

Suddenly, He made a face few had been privileged enough to witness. He smiled. Dropping the emotional cover he shielded himself with. '_She was up all night worried about me.' _It was obvious she had bandaged his wounds, and poured what little power she had left into healing him. Ignoring his pain he sat up and took careful steps toward her. He stood in front of her and took in her every detail. This was the first time he had viewed her as she slept. Looking upon her he could not see any reason to be angry at her. Remembering the pleasure he had taken seeing her jealousy seemed childish. '_Well... mabey it was a little fun_.' he thought smirking to himself. The temptation to brush away the stray lock of hair that had fallen over her face proved too much. She mumbled something inaudible, so he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and under her legs. He carried her to his closet and could not ignore how she pressed herself into him seeking comfort. Being so close to her caused him to easily ignore the pain of his wounds. Opening the door with his foot, he gently lay her onto her bed.

"Thank you Rukia." he whispered. "For everything."

Once again we find Orihime Inoue readying herself in the morning. She is in an excellent mood today. Even for her. Tomorrow she will be going to the midterm festival with none other than Kurosaki Ichigo, whom she's had a secret crush on for years (well... secret to him anyway). She was feeling extremely proud of herself for actually having the courage to ask him (with a little help from our favorite tomboy Tatsuki). She had her entire day planned to go out shopping for a new outfit, go out to eat, get her nails done, and all of that nonsense girls get excited over. **(AN: I am so evil. XD)**

Ichigo had taken a shower, re-wrapped his bandages, and eaten breakfast with his family before Rukia finally awoke. Carrying an extra helping of food up to his room he spotted Rukia, now awake, sitting on his be deep in thought. She looked up at him as he set down her plate wearing an unreadable expression. Images of his dream the previous night creeping back to him.

"I brought you breakfast." he said, feeling the need to break the silence, and stop the way she seemed to be boring into his soul with her eyes.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"That was some hollow last night eh?." breaking the damn silence again awkwardly.

"Yea... it was.." she trailed off.

Unable to take the tension anymore he was struck with a great idea. "Hurry up and eat. We'll be heading into town in a bit."

"What for?"

"You will need a decent outfit for the festival." Placing his best impression of Rukia's schooltime facade. "You need to look your best for your date with Keigo-KUN!" he mocked, emphasizing the kun suffix. He looked up at her to bask in her reaction to his taunts only to find his face struck by something hard!

"OW! A SHOE? WHAT THE HELL?

Rukia just sat with a smug look on her face trying to look innocent, but failing miserably. That was until a pickle was accurately lodged on her cheek. She wasted no time in yelling any retorts, but leaping off the bed to tackle a very surprised Ichigo. She pinned him to the floor with her legs on each of his sides, and her hands pinning his wrists above his head. One look into each others faces was enough to send them both into a fit of laughter. Even when the laughter ended they remained staring into the other's eyes, and in the exact same position they had fallen.

'_She doesn't really think she can keep me down like this does she? She's so... small. Her hands don't even wrap around my wrists_, _and... SHE'S STRADDLING ME!'_ Ichigo yelled at himself while realizing he had no desire to throw her off his body. _'What am I thinking? It's Rukia dammit! I've got to end this!'_

Once again Ichigo was the first to break the silence. "Um.. Rukia?" He broke his gaze and turned his head trying to hide the flush in his face.

"Hm?" she replied snapping back to the world around her.

"Think you could um... get off of me now?"

"Oh. Right." she said complying with him reluctantly. They both looked away from each other as they tried to clear the invading impulses and remove the blush that had crept across her face as well.

'_What's gotten into me?' _she thought desperately _'Is it wrong that it felt so... right?'_

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Finish your breakfast we'll leave in 10 minutes."

'_At least the awkwardness is gone now.' _he thought to himself sarcastically as he absentmindedly tidied his room.

"Just pick one and let's go!" Yelled a very annoyed voice.

Rukia stood there with several dress choices that had caught her eye. Ichigo was getting stressed out from being in the women's department with Rukia. The stares and giggles emanating from the rest of the women shopping didn't help matters. The fact that he overheard voices saying things like "Oh. Aren't they a cute couple?" and "That's so sweet. I wish my boyfriend would take me shopping." didn't help to feel any less awkward.

"Their all so nice. How can I just pick one?"

To Ichigo's distress, a nearby salesperson who had been spying on them made her approach.

"Why don't you try them on in our changing room, and your boyfriend can help you decide." she implied sweetly with a well practiced sales pitch.

"She's not m-" Ichigo started but was cut off by Rukia.

"Really? I get to try them on first?" She didn't either seem to notice or mind that the woman had referred to Ichigo as her boyfriend.

The saleswoman gave Rukia a curious look. "Of course... It's right over there."

"Thank you." Rukia said sweetly before quickly disappearing into the small room. Ichigo tried to hold onto his frustration as he waited, but the happiness on Rukia's face wouldn't allow it. He thought about how it was nice to see her that way for awhile until he realized Rukia had been inside for nearly 10 minutes. With his annoyance quickly restored he walked up to the room.

"Oi, Rukia. What's taking so long?" A grumble was all he could discern from behind the door. "What?"

"I'm stuck." came a quiet but frustrated voice.

"What do you mean your stuck?"

"I can't get out of this stupid thing!" She seriously sounded desperate.

Ichigo sighed. "Hold on I'll go get someone."

"No! I don't want anyone to see me." she whispered.

"Well hurry up! And don't rip it, or I'll have to pay for it!" He heard a sniffling noise through the door. "Are you crying?"

"No!" She insisted while making another loud sniffing noise.

'_Damn it!' _He said to himself as he stiffened his resolve and walked into the small room.

He found her sitting on the small shelf with her back to him. A black dress with complicated straps were wrapped at odd angles around her, and were obviously very uncomfortable. She turned her head looking at him with tear-filled eyes, and he expected her to yell at him to leave possibly calling him a pervert in the process, but she just sniffed once more and said, "Go ahead and laugh."

He was visibly shocked and inwardly hurt. Sure there was something mildly funny about her getting stuck in a dress inside a changing room, but there was no way he was going to laugh when he saw just how sad she looked. He hated seeing her like that and missed her expression she was wearing 10 minutes ago. He changed his look to one of seriousness and told her, "I won't laugh. Just let me help get you out of that thing."

She gauged his reaction for a moment before standing up before him. '_If he laughs I swear I'll...' _

Ichigo's eyes fell from her face to the dress she had failed to fully put on. The straps she had wrongfully wrapped around her arms kept the dress from coming up to fully cover her breasts, and left the dress far too tight across them. He had noticed before that her breasts weren't especially large, but seeing so much of them exposed this way was very arousing nonetheless.

"Turn around." he managed to choke out.

'_He didn't laugh. The way he was staring at me... Does he think I'm attractive? _Rukia's thoughts were interrupted as his hands fell onto her shoulders gently trying to wrestle the constricting straps from her. She was aware of his breath on her shoulder as he pulled her arm through one of the straps he had loosened. She found herself unable to move under Ichigo's hands, and simply allowed him to untangle her. Her eyes found the mirror across from her and caught a sight of Ichigo's face as he worked to unwrap her. '_Is he blushing?' _A look at her own face told her she was as well. _'Why does this feel so... wonderful?' _Much too soon in her opinion he had removed the straps, and held her dress up from falling to her feet. She momentarily toyed with the idea of letting it fall.

Unfortunately for those two a very large and very masculine woman chose that moment to burst into their changing room. She instantly saw the position of the young couple who had turned to her with identical shocked expressions. The boy was halfway in the process of removing the girl's dress! Needless to say the woman identified as the store's manager quickly found her voice.

"This is not a make out booth!" The two winced visibly. Ichigo moving his mouth wordlessly feebly attempting to make an excuse. "I'm sorry young man you will have to wait outside until the little miss has finished changing." With that she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door, but not before Rukia's dress which had previously been held up solely by Ichigo's hands fell to the floor. Ichigo caught a view or Rukia in very provocative black lace underwear which matched the dress she had been wearing a moment ago. **(A/N God bless Victoria's secret.) **Rukia simply stood too shocked by the recent turn of events to move as the door swung closed.

Ichigo sat once again on the waiting bench ignoring the stares of everyone else in the store who had glimpsed the scene. He sat speechless with only the images of Rukia and the memories of his hands undressing her running through his mind. Absentmindedly he rubbed his nose which had a tingling feeling, and caught a glimpse of blood on it. '_What the hell? You mean that actually happens?'_

Rukia stepped out of the changing room a dress in hand, and walked to him. She was noticeable avoiding his gaze. "I picked one. Lets go."

He nodded and walked with her to the cashier silently thanking her for the quick escape from what he now considered the closest place to hell he had yet been. He payed for the dress trying to act as if nothing embarrassing had just happened, and quickly left the store. He was not one step outside it when he bumped into something strangely soft.

"I-Ichigo?"

He looked down and saw a very pretty girl with red hair staring up at him. "Inoue?"

**Hurrayy for Fllluuuuffff! Okay I admit I got pretty sappy in this one, but what can I say? Fluff is fun. No action in this chapter, which I kind of miss. I don't know if you guys even want action. Review and tell me dammit! This chapter took much longer to come out than it needed to, but remember with every review I get the more motivated to add more. Oh, and you may have noticed this story was changed from an M to T rating. I abandoned my original intentions of creating a few of what I intended to be taste full lemons to snag a few more readers. If I get enough feedback telling me otherwise I may change it.. Anyway im rambling, so I want to thank all my reviewers and especially Spell Checker. XD **

**I'll see you all next time!**


	4. Everybodey loves a Festival!

**Well for those of you who have stuck around for the longest gap yet in this story please hear the following excuses. **

**I recently moved out, (Hells yea!) and it has taken me a little while to get back online.**

**Many of you may also be experiencing the horror of upcoming college exams. Not to say it isn't tough in high school as well.**

**I was somewhat torn between directions I could go with this story.**

**I was lazy. (so sue me… wait plz don't) XD**

**Okay now that that's out of the way I would like to thank my reviewers. I was able to check up on my reviews from school, but was unable to continue the story save through my head. For you diehard Ichigo/Rukia fans please stick through this chapter. Okay and again… ENJOY!**

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **(Do they have to rub it in?)**

Chapter 3: Everyone loves a Festival

Ichigo awoke to the noise of scurrying feet and… singing? Ichigo rolled out of bed intent on beating the source of the one bellowing words tunelessly (his father) over the head with something very solid. As his feet hit the floor he caught a glimpse of a pair of dark eyes retreating into his closet. The closet door quickly following them.

'_Was she watching me?' _The thought entering his mind for a moment. _'Well she hasn't spoken more than a few words to me since we left that damned store…'_

**Flashback**

Rukia stepped out of the changing room a dress in hand, and walked to him. She was noticeably avoiding his gaze. "I picked one. Let's go."

He nodded and walked with her to the cashier silently thanking her for the quick escape from what he now considered the closest place to hell he had yet been. He paid for the dress trying to act as if nothing embarrassing had just happened, and quickly left the store. He was not one step outside it when he bumped into something strangely soft.

"I-Ichigo?"

He looked down and saw a very pretty girl with red hair staring up at him. "Inoue?"

Inoue took a very cheer full bounce upright. "What are you doing in a clothes store Ichigo? …A women's clothes store…"

"Well I was just ah…" Ichigo found himself in one of the few situations he was left speechless. He watched as Inoue's curious gaze moved from himself to his right.

"Kuchiki-san." Ichigo turned to Rukia who was doing an excellent impression of a dear caught in the headlights. Her eyes however were turned toward Ichigo. Their moment of shock was cut short by Inoue's falsely cheerful question.

"Were you two here… together?"

"No!" Ichigo stated a little too forcefully. "I just saw her in here a moment ago." He turned to Rukia to back him up on him up as she usually did when they were caught spending too much time together. However, as he turned he only caught the sight of her back turning the corner in the direction of his house.

**End Flashback**

'_Why did that make her so upset all of the sudden?' _ In his defense he had noticed a sudden change in Rukia's behavior recently. The way she would become quiet and solemn when certain subjects were mentioned. The way her eyes would linger on him when she believed he wasn't looking. _'She couldn't actually like me… that way. She's like… God I don't even want to know how old, and she's a shinigami! She would never have those kinds of feelings for a guy who's barely a man!' _These were the things he often told himself when he caught himself thinking about her, or noticing her scent when she lingered near him for too long. The thoughts of pummeling his father long forgotten he moved to the closet and tapped the door in his usual fashion.

"Oi. Rukia." No answer. A grin crept across his face. Well he knew how to get a few words out of her. "Yuki is making pancakes today. But if you want to sleep in I'll actually eat that extra helping she makes me instead…" Suddenly the door shot open, and he was met with the wide-eyed face of Rukia only a few inches from his own.

"Pancakes?" She asked hopefully wearing an expression that would put an 8 year old's face as they saw the pile of presents under the tree Christmas day to shame.

His grin fell as he thought not for the first time how someone who's sole occupation was to slay Hollows could act this way when confronted with something as simple as pancakes. This was at least a huge improvement from the sulking Rukia from the night before who refused to speak to him. She had shut herself in his closet insisting she was tired and wanted some sleep.

"Fine. I'll bring you some." He told her dismissively as he walked out his door. He was silently thanking Yuki for keeping their mother's tradition of making pancakes the day of the midterm festival alive.

Rukia's thoughts continued along the same lines they had followed since the previous day.

'_Why is this affecting me so much? I was a fool to believe anyone could have feelings for some Shinigami in a faux body. Just because of what happened in that stupid changing room how could I believe He would ever pick me over a girl like Inoue.'_

She put on a hasty mask and tried to keep her thoughts on the upcoming pancakes as the door opened. Ichigo strode in and set one of the two plates in front of her. She didn't fail to notice that she was given the larger stack of pancakes.

"Thanks." She chimed before digging into the pancakes like a mad man. Ichigo just nodded watching as she stuffed inhuman amounts of food into her mouth and attempted to chew it all. Ichigo laughed as he observed her struggle.

"Wwa o' unee?" She tried to ask indignantly which only caused him to laugh louder. She managed to swallow the offending food looking annoyed with a faint blush on her cheeks. "What's so damn funny?"

Ichigo managing to slow his laughter somewhat replied. "You looked like one of those squirrels on that ridiculous 'Chappy the rabbit' show you watch **(I really have no idea if they have squirrels on that show :P)**. The image of said squirrels fleeting through her mind she could hardly control her own laughter at the reference of her favorite show.

'_There aren't many people who can make me feel better like this.' _She thought to herself as she continued eating her favorite breakfast (granted, at a much slower pace).

The rest of the day fleeted away and Rukia felt much better by the end of it. She was currently battleing her newest nemesis (her new dress) in the closet. Sounds of turmoil and light cursing were not missed by Ichigo who had long changed into a set of nicer clothes. Finally she emerged. Skirt riding a little too high, Top a little too low, and exposing entirely too much skin for the young man watching her attempting to straighten her outfit.

'_It's the same dress…' _he mused to himself. _'At least she managed to put it on right this time.' _He kicked himself for feeling a little disappointed that she managed by herself. He quickly busied himself slowly putting on his jacket to avoid revealing the blush which had no doubt chosen that moment to present itself. When he finally returned his gaze to her she was standing, and glancing fleetingly at him obviously trying to not meet his eyes.

Rukia's mind was in overdrive. '_My god! Is he just going to keep staring at me? He looks so nice in those cloths. I knew I shouldn't have picked this dress. Its way too revealing. If he laughs I swea..'_

"You look nice." He said quickly before she completely gained the resemblance of a tomato.

"You really think it looks alright?" She asked looking at him with a calculating stare. Ichigo had never seen her like this before and once again found himself in one of those speechless moments.

"Yea… you look.. really nice." _'God that was lame! What are you 12?' _ He scolded himself. He quickly shook himself out of his stupor. "We'd better go. Your meeting Keigo in the park right?"

"Yea." She replied looking slightly more down. The men usually picked the girls up at their house, but Rukia obviously couldn't have Keigo coming to Ichigo's house, so she had him meet her at the park.

"Have fun." She heard from Ichigo retreating out the door. She stood there for a few moments before she crept out the window thinking about the way he stole one more glance at her.

_Inoue's Apartment_

Inoue was franticly buzzing about her small apartment double checking everything her absent mind could have forgotten when the doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and beamed at an Ichigo looking even more handsome than usual.

Ichigo took a moment to discretely examine Inoue as she opened the door. Her hair was put up in a delicate way making her seem slightly taller than normal. She had expertly applied the makeup to enhance her already breathtaking features. The dress she had chosen made Rukia's look conservative in comparison. It was a vibrant red cut off about mid-thigh, and strapless, so it hung halfway over her well-endowed chest. Had Ichigo not known Inoue since they were quite small he would have been stunned. Instead he only lost his composure for a moment, and greeted her with a rare smile.

"Hello Inoue. You look very pretty today." He quipped lightly. That simple compliment seemed to send her into a blushing ramble saying thank you, and he looked very handsome as well, and that they should go so they could beat the rush at all the same time.

"Inoue?" He questioned before she could go racing past him. "Aren't you going to wear any shoes?" A friendly smirk crossing his face. He was used to this type of thing from Inoue. It's what made her stand out from the rest of the girls of his class.

Inoue however despite her usual cheerful smile and chirpy apology was berating herself fairly heavily. _'Stupid stupid stupid! The date's only just started and you're already acting like a fool. He is probably afraid to be seen with you!'_

"No problem. You just wouldn't be Inoue without things like that." He assured her with a smile. He knew she must be beating herself up over something stupid like that.

His smile with that comment seemed to make her weak in the knees. '_Everyone thinks Ichigo is so cold, but he's always so nice to me.' _Quickly slipping on her shoes she took Ichigo by the arm and led him a step behind her trying to hide her flushed face.

Ichigo found the events of the festival somewhat dull, but was enjoying watching her beaming smile and obvious excitement at all the food and attractions available. He enjoyed the looks of envy he caught from the people in his school for having the best looking girl in the school as his date. No matter how much he kicked himself he couldn't help but keep a sharp lookout for Rukia, or wondering if she was having a good time. Inoue had the idea of renting a rowboat and watching the fireworks from the lake. Although it seemed fairly sappy to Ichigo he agreed. Ichigo began rowing them out at a slow pace after refusing to allow Inoue to use the paddles.

Gazing at the moon which was full in all its glory Inoue decided now was the right time. "Thank you Ichigo-kun... for agreeing to come with me." She said quietly as they were just out of earshot from the shore.

Ichigo smiled in response. "Sure. You're one of my best friends. I'm happy to come with you."

"Can you only see me as a friend?" She asked boldly, although her voice came out barely above a whisper. Ichigo had never thought about her that way save for a few times he was unable to avoid it. How could anyone not have some fleeting fantasies about the voluptuous girl in front of him growing up? The almost pleading look she was giving him tore at his heart. He would NOT say anything that would hurt her.

"Inoue… you're one of the most attractive girls I know, and your sweet an.." His sentence of how she would always be one of his closest friends was cut short when Inoue's lips met his own. Even though this was technically his first real kiss he couldn't help but feel slightly awkward, notice all of the other boats in the water, the sounds of laughter in the festival, and every person that was sure to be staring at them from the shore. Breathing heavy Inoue cast her gaze down as Ichigo was compelled by some strange force to look toward the shore. His thought on their kiss were cut short as he caught the familiar eyes of someone looking heartbroken. The girl immediately fled into the crowd of people.

Ichigo cursing the water which hindered him from chasing after her could only whisper. "Rukia…"

Inoue had been searching the shore for what had completely caught Ichigo's attention when she heard him whisper. The thoughts that had risen in her mind as Ichigo returned her kiss were instantly shattered. She had constantly tried to deny that Ichigo didn't feel that way about her. A long silence followed with Ichigo immersed in thoughts on the Shinigami that had jumped into his life, as Inoue tried to hold back her tears.

'_Rukia… Why did you look so hurt to see Inoue kiss me? You can't be jealous… you can't have those feelings for me. Of course she doesn't! There's probably some simple reason for her running off…' _Finally remembering his companion he turned to look at her, and what he saw nearly broke his heart. _'Ichigo you IDIOT! Look at how you've done to Inoue! Immediately after you kiss her you whisper another girl's name and space out? I have to apologize!'_

"Inoue, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you like that… the last thing I want is to hurt you.. God I'm so stupid!"

Inoue was gazing over the lake with tears welling heavily in her eyes. "I-It's Ok Ichigo-kun. You have no idea how long I've thought about you. How long I've wanted you to feel something more than friendship for me." She then turned to him as tears ran down her face. "Now I know no matter how much I wish for it you will never look at me that way."

At that moment something broke inside Ichigo. The most innocent young woman was pouring out feelings he had never known ran so deep. Seeing the pain he had caused one of his closest friends by his own idiocy, he was overcome by an emotion which caused him to do something that he would never have considered in the past. He kissed her. This was nothing like the previous kiss as he poured all of his emotion into it. Inoue's wide eyes didn't want to believe it at first, but she gave in almost immediately. Closing her eyes she deepened the kiss. Ichigo pressed his body fully into hers as she leaned back into the seat which they sat. Unnoticed by them both the fireworks blazed overhead in full. Ichigo seemed to run on primal urges as more of Inoue's body was revealed whereas Inoue's mind was racing.

'_Oh my god! I can't believe this is actually happening! He may just be trying to make me feel better, but I don't care. This is my only chance to have him. I never would have imagined it would feel like this! Gods his hands…'_

Neither of them noticed their boat slide onto the far shore. It seemed as if nothing would stop the emotions raging inside Ichigo. Inside he felt something terribly wrong with what he was doing, but the urges of his own body along with the agreement he felt from her's told him not to stop. Told him not to think about what he was doing. That was until the hairs stood on the back of his neck. His ears were straining in the silence that followed the fireworks. Something was wrong. It was nothing any of his normal senses would have picked up on, but he was compelled to look toward the festival.

"Ichigo?" She seemed to pant and plead at the same time. She could tell the moment he had stiffened something was wrong. Did he finally come to his senses and realize he didn't want her?

Suddenly the urge to go toward the festival with all his speed hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry Inoue. Something's wrong. I have to go."

Her eyes flashed sadness for only a moment before they were resolved. "Go." She stated simply.

"Are you sure you're…" he began.

"I'm fine Ichigo. Hurry." As frustrated as she felt at being interrupted at the worst possible moment she had felt long before Ichigo. Had he not noticed as well she would have ignored it.

Ichigo searched her eyes for a little longer before nodding and sprinting off toward the festival.

'_Oh my god I can't believe what I almost did with Inoue!' _Part of him was of course disappointed, but he was mostly relieved for stopping one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Inoue deserved someone who loved her. '_This feeling… It's too familiar.' _As he neared the festival everything seemed to be fine. Everyone walked normally, and still seemed to be having fun. Suddenly the clouds parted, and the moon brightly shone through. At that moment the feeling once again hit Ichigo but this time far more powerfully. His body nearly trembled at the force. He now recognized the feeling. It was him…

**Bum Bum BUUUM**

**Well action cliffy this time. I wanted to finish the Ichigo/Inoue stuff in this chapter. I was actually planning on making less evolve between them, but after the latest episode where Inoue seems to show much more of her emotion toward him I thought she deserved a little more. I'm sorry if everyone seemed OOC, but they are 18 now. Inoue has hidden her feelings until her senior year in high school. You may notice I left the details of what happened between Ichigo and Inoue fairly vague. This was mainly because I don't know what I can get away with in a T rated fic… Heavier Ichigo/Rukia fluff next chapter promised! XD**

**Remember guys I am very busy recently, but your reviews will spur me on!**

**I'll see you all next time!**


	5. Voices

**So very sorry for the updates being so far and in between lately.  I won't go bellowing excuses, because I'm sure I had some spare time during winter break that could have been used to update. I hope I've not lost all of those who have been so good as to read or write a review. Anywhoo… ENJOY!**

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 4: Voices.

Only one thought was running incoherently through Ichigo's head as his body was struggling to remain upright. '_OH MY GOD_!' A hollow larger than anything Ichigo had imagined was steadily moving toward the mass of people at the festival, all of whom were oblivious to the impending massacre that was about to befall. Ichigo was cursing his present form which was helpless to stop the advance of the enormous concentration of hate and hunger. He had now managed to get to the other side of the festival placing himself in the hollow's path, when he finally realized why the feeling of this hollow was so familiar.

'_It's him! He really must have been serious about that revenge of his. This is impossible! He's nearly twice as big as before!' _The monstrous form of the hollow suddenly waned, and the terrible force pressing against him seemed to wane with it. His attention flew upwards where a few wisps of clouds stood in front of the ominous full moon. _'Of course! How could I forget? That 'brother' of his uses the shadow of the moon to make him larger and more powerful! Godamnit! I hate feeling this helpless. Where the hell is Rukia?_ Ichigo was immediately scanning the crowd for a sign of her. He became more frantic as the clouds passed and the hollow resumed its path toward him. His thoughts were so concentrated on finding Rukia that he began to feel a… pull towards the trees to his left. Without questioning the feeling he rushed toward them. He wasn't more than a few feet into them when he spotted her. For some reason he wasn't surprised.

"Ichi… go," She stuttered. She was sitting with her back against the tree and breathing hard. It was obvious she was feeling the force of the hollow greater than him.

"Rukia! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ichigo asked as he put an arm behind her back and helped her to stand. His concern only tugged more at her heart. She had fled the festival giving a fleeting apology to Keigo as she ran when she had seen Ichigo with… her. When the hollow appeared she was hardly able to travel a few feet before stumbling under the pressure. Regardless of what she had just gone through she immediately recomposed herself, removed herself from Ichigo's arms and braced herself against a tree.

Removing the glove she never let leave her sight she adopted a very businesslike voice. "I'm fine. Are you ready? You have to help those people." She refused to meet his eyes and it infuriated him. He wasn't angry at her but at himself for ruining the bond they had painstakingly created. Instead he just resolved himself as Rukia had done.

"Yes." With that he was pushed backwards while watching his body fall in front of him. His eyes however, never left Rukia's as he stood desperate for something from the young woman in front of him. Rukia felt his gaze and met it angrily.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Ichigo cringed inwardly at her coldness, but only nodded and leapt high into the trees where he continued on his way to face the hollow. As he got closer he noticed a figure atop the area's only skyscraper. '_There! If I can only get to him I can take them both out.' _ He was beginning to feel that this would be far easier than he had feared when a terrible noise came from behind him. Waves of broken and uprooted trees were cascading toward him.

"Oh Shit!" he muttered before launching as high above the trees as possible. He saw the enormous gorilla-like arms swiping under him and devastating the forest. The hollow now stood between him and his brother behind him. He was eye level with his brother atop the skyscraper. Even from the distance he was from them he could hear the cackling of the diminutive hollow. A rush of anger swept through him as he realized the beast had narrowly missed Rukia's spot among the trees and he rushed them. Ignoring Rukia's cries of protest at his stupid tactics from the edge of the new clearing, he let his adrenaline take over. The smaller hollow's cackling stopped as an aura of blue riatsu surrounded Ichigo. Leaping as high as he was able he forced his large sword upon the hollows middle. Forcing his blade all the way down along one leg the hollow stumbled nearly falling before the deep wound Ichigo had inflicted waned in the moonlight before quickly becoming whole once more.

"You really must be an idiot!" the now hated little hollow cackled. "You cannot defeat the power of me and my brother! Now let him soften you up so I can eat you." The large hollow immediately swept his arm with speed his size shouldn't have allowed. Ichigo felt as if he had just been hit by a truck. His body finally came to a rest and Rukia made her way toward him shouting something. He couldn't make it out though what with that damn ringing in his ears. His vision came into focus before his hearing as he saw Rukia stumbling toward him. The hollow was in view behind her and in a panic he realized it had already wound back for another deadly strike aimed at Rukia.

"No!" He yelled. The swing from the hollow seemed to slow down to impossibly slow speeds, allowing him to take in every detail of Rukia's worried face. He was stricken with horror that he would not be able to reach Rukia in time when a deep voice began chuckling. '_What the hell was that?_' The voice seemed to come from all around him.

"**Are you afraid**?" the deep voice that seemed to come from the ground itself rumbled. "**Why do you sit cowering in fear when one you love is about to die**?" 'SHE WON'T DIE!' Ichigo bellowed within himself. **"Then stand, and prove that you are worthy of my power!"**

Ichigo didn't really understand what was going on. Why time had seemed to nearly stop, the deep and mysterious voice, or how he could possibly save Rukia. He pushed all his thoughts to the side ass he surged his emotions forward. His desire to save Rukia, his hatred of the cackling beast in front of him, and urge to TEAR THAT THING TO PIECES exploded forth in a torrent of riatsu he had come to revel in. All at once the time seemed to resume around him. Rukia was floored from his explosion of power, and the hollow resumed his swipe toward them. This was much different. The hollow seemed to be moving at only a fraction of his former speed. When the swipe was close enough he severed the arm with a furious stroke. Rukia looked up at him in awe as he stood above her. He looked at her for a long moment as the hollow writhed in agony before disappearing. Suddenly the battle was on full force. Ichigo kept darting and slashing searching for any means to reach that little bastard as the gorilla like hollow constantly moved and swiped to divert him. The little hollow in the back seemed to be getting nervous.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" it screeched in a sadistic chant, and Ichigo had had enough. He leapt at the screeching hollow straight into the path of the large one. With a tremendous swing he cleaved straight through the middle of the first and hurtled straight for the second. The beast hollered in fear before a quick horizontal slash sent him into thousands of different pieces. He stood atop the skyscraper watching the beastly hollow wane away leaving his own enormous shadow in its wake against the moonlight. _'Damn' _he thought _' that was close.' _

When he returned to his body Rukia was nowhere to be seen, so he made his slow trek back home thoughts of Rukia weighing on his tired body. When he returned to his room the closet door was already shut so he resigned to just collapse on his bed and fall into an uneasy sleep.

The next few days went by in an agonizingly slow manor. Rukia refused to spend more time than was necessary with him. On his first pathetic attempt at an apology he was met with a carefree face of Rukia.

"Why apologize for that? There's nothing to be sorry for. Why would I be angry because you were fooling around with Inoue? It's not like there is anything between us." Her face was indifferent, (practice from every day at school with Ichigo) but she couldn't hide the coldness of her voice or the sadness that flickered momentarily through her eyes.

Her answer gave him a stabbing feeling within his chest so strong he nearly checked himself for an open wound. He felt so strongly for her it confused him, and he was sure she had felt the same. The doubts that had been plaguing his mind that she may not feel for him anymore, or she would refuse him because he was just some stupid teenager to her kept him from doing anything but look at her unable to hide the hurt she had caused.

Rukia was taken aback by his quiet response. Inwardly she was screaming for Ichigo to just hold her and tell her he loved her and make everything okay. But that couldn't happen. He would never do those things with her when he had Inoue, and it couldn't be allowed anyway. They would be forced apart eventually and nothing could stop that. Steeling what was left of her resolve she continued walking in front of Ichigo talking over her shoulder.

"Come on there's someone you have to meet. He's got something I ordered a while ago." Ichigo just followed glad to have something else to focus on. They arrived at a very inconspicuous little store. Ichigo had a brief conversation with a strange man in a straw hat. He had gained from Rukia that this man had moved from soul society, and he was who she had acquired her gigai from. Before he knew it they were on their way back with Rukia explaining the small pill she had received. She claimed that if he swallowed it he would be forced into his spirit form, and a 'trustworthy' entity would take over his own body.

"No way." Ichigo said simply.

Rukia's face held a bit of incredibility with its scowl. "What do you mean no way?"

"I mean there's no way I'm swallowing that thing and letting some jackass have my body! How do we even know this stupid thing would work?"

"When that hollow attacked the festival and I wasn't around to release your spirit form I knew we needed something for those times! Plus you're too heavy! Whenever you turn there is no way I can deal with lugging your ass around unconscious!"

Ichigo merely sulked in response. He HATED how she always seemed to win in every argument they had. "Fine. But I wanna test it out first."

"Test it out? Are you just going to try to get someone to swallow some mystery pill?" she asked him mockingly. Ichigo gave her a glare that said '_Isn't that what you just asked me to do?' _They were interrupted by the all too common beeping of her insufferable hollow detector.

"It's six blocks that way" Rukia said pointing down an alley.

Ichigo groaned. "It's already getting late." He sighed. "Okay. Change away."

Rukia only looked at him with a smug smile.

"No. Just use your glove thingy. I aint swallowing that thing."

"You don't have a choice." She said simply. "I don't have the soul separator." (**A/N what the hell is that thing called?)**

Ichigo growled once more in frustration before quickly popping the pill and swallowing quickly. He immediately felt the familiar change as he slipped into his spirit form, but instead of his body falling limply next to him it stood with a curious expression on his face. After taking a moment to examine his surroundings a large and very sinister looking smile crept across his face which made Ichigo look very strange. He suddenly stood straight and saluted.

"Support unit 00272 at your service!"

Rukia looked quite smug as she spoke. "Your mission is to hold your vessel until Ichigo has finished exterminating the hollow.

"Yes sir!" His body said while a faint smirk crossed his lips. Ichigo however didn't trust him.

"And don't do anything funny with my body while I'm gone." Ichigo threatened as he took off in the direction of the hollow. As soon as Ichigo was out of sight the host started breaking out in manic laughter.

"Yes! After all these years I finally have my own body." He began to do various stretches to test out his new luck. Rukia watched the scene with uncertainty before she spoke.

"It's not your body it's Ichigo's. You only have to keep it safe while he's gone."

He laughed manically once more before turning to her and saying, "I don't think so. As long as I have such splendid legs I think I'll… KEEP IT!" with that said he shot off like a bullet leaping walls as if they were nothing.

Rukia just stood there blinking. "Oh crap. Ichigo's gunna be mad…" and she took off into the direction of Ichigo's house.

Ichigo had finished off the hollow easily enough, and returned to the place he expected Rukia and his body to be waiting for him. Needless to say they weren't there. Had the people passing by been able to see him they would have been scared by the tall menacing figure who stared at an empty space. He decided he would check his house… maybe they just went to wait for him there. He met with a jumpy looking Rukia on the way back.

"Oi. Rukia. Where is my body?" he asked attempting and failing to remain cool.

"Umm… you see.."

"YOU LOST MY BODY?" Exploded Ichigo.

"It wasn't my fault! He just took off! He was super fast, and he…" Ichigo had halted her with his hand and took a VERY deep breath.

"Which way did he go?" Rukia pointed and their search began.

The Other Side of Town

Ichigo's host was having the time of his life. Finally he could run and be free. All these fine women were one helluva bonus. He bounced from group to group attempting to seduce one of the women he met. Most looked at him with wonder and had little to do with him. '_I wonder if their not used to people jumping from buildings.' _ Suddenly a timid female voice came behind him.

"I – Ichigo?" It said. He whipped around and nearly squealed in excitement. There was a group of four girls who seemed to know this Ichigo fellow whose body he stole. They all looked at him with wide eyes save the strange girl with short hair who seemed dangerous. His attention was squarely on the one who had called his name. She was… gorgeous. Long shiny red hair, a cute very innocent looking face, and the LARGEST bust he had seen all night! '_This day just keeps getting better!' _He quickly scooted up close to the confused girl and spoke in what he thought was a seductive tone.

"Hello beautiful. How would you like to come with me and get to know each other better." He cooed in her ear.

The unfortunate girl we know as Inoue could only blush and stutter a response that wasn't very understandable. The three other girls there however were furious. Inoue and Ichigo had acted as if nothing had happened despite the pestering of Ichigo's friends, and the girls who had all thought of Ichigo as somewhat of a mystery. Inoue's closest friends had finally had enough and decided to take the girl out to get all the details. From what they could understand Ichigo had blown her off during their date. Now here he was openly hitting on her after showing little to no romantic interest in her before. Lucky for Ichigo his new host had excellent reflexes or his body would have a large bruise across his face. He had narrowly avoided the foot of the more dangerous looking one. That was okay though he liked strong women too. He couldn't limit himself to just one beauty could he?

"Ichigo! How dare you play with Inoue's feelings like that?" Yelled Tatsuki as she let several more punches and kicks fly. Ichigo's host was enjoying the exercise provided by this very feisty one, but he enjoyed other things much more. He swiftly grasped her wrists and pushed them behind her back with each arm while he pressed his chest against hers.

"You know your pretty cute too up close." He chirped. Tatsuki was so shocked she ceased struggling for a moment. That moment was more than enough for him to move in and steal Tatsuki's first kiss. Luckily or unluckily depending on how you look at it Ichigo took that moment to pop in with Rukia in tow.

"Mother of god…" Ichigo whispered. "I'm a dead man." Rukia felt a wave of sympathy toward Ichigo as well as jealousy that everyone now seemed to have kissed Ichigo but her. Before she could berate herself on her thoughts a mountain erupted that was Tatsuki.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" she shouted fighting against the shocked girls holding her back. Ichigo was furious as well and knocked himself into the ground. **(A/N wow I hope this isn't as confusing for you guys as it is for me :P) **The girls were shocked to see Ichigo fly backwards and crash into the ground where he seemed to be struggling against an invisible enemy.

"Give me back my damn body!"

"Never! I'll never go back!" This was strange to say the least. Having to fight against yourself wasn't something Ichigo had imagined doing in his lifetime. His body managed to pry himself from under Ichigo and quickly sent a flurry of kicks and punches in a style very unlike his own. It was when this happened that Tatsuki realized there was something very wrong with this Ichigo. They had learned the same fighting style as children, and before Rukia came around she would have claimed to be closer than any of his other friends. The desperate host-Ichigo gained the upper hand and kicked Ichigo into a set of trashcans knocking them in each direction. The girls all gasped as a set of trashcans erupted everywhere in the direction Ichigo had kicked. He took one more look at Inoue with longing before racing away at incredible speeds.

"That bastard! I don't care if he is in my body ill still kick his ass!" Roared Ichigo as he took off in the same direction. The lingering girls all turned to Rukia with an expectant look. Rukia stood there laughing nervously and muttered something about it getting late, and better be getting home, before tearing in that direction once again.

The moon was high, and it was quite late before they managed to corner the outlaw on a particularly tall building. He immediately launched into childish tears and sobbed about not being allowed to live. Ichigo had heatedly told Rukia to remove him from his body, but Rukia chose to listen to the somewhat pathetic sight in Ichigo's opinion.

Suddenly Rukia said something that made Ichigo blink in disbelief. "Don't worry we wont send you away."

"WHAT? That sonofabitch caused me enough grief to last the rest of my life, and he DESTROYED the image I've worked for years to create!" Rukia turned to him and he founding himself getting a tongue stuck out at him from… himself! He would have flung himself at him if not for Rukia's sudden speech.

"We won't be sending him away again. He has as much a right to live as anyone else. Besides, we still need him for when I'm not around." Ichigo would have argued more, but he was just too exhausted.

"Whatever. Just get him out and let's go home." The host Ichigo suddenly leapt up and grabbed Rukia in an overly expressive hug.

"Thank you Ne-san! I promise to be loyal and help you guys defeat those nasty hollows." The speech wasn't what what infuriated Ichigo. It was the fact that he was crouched low in the hug to place his head within Rukia's breasts. Before he could act the body went limp and Rukia now held a pill in her gloved hand. Ichigo wasted no time in re-entering his body at last.

"Let's go home." Stated Ichigo, and Rukia wasn't going to argue. She was exhausted. Chasing a super energized refugee and enraged Shinigami would definitely do that to someone.

"So you were serious about keeping him huh?" asked Ichigo as he examined the small pill which held some ones soul. Despite all the bastard had put him through he couldn't bring himself to just toss him into the river. He wanted revenge, but he wasn't THAT cruel.

"Yea. But I don't know if we'll use him a whole lot, so I still feel kinda sorry for him."

"Could we put him in something else?" Asked Ichigo as he eyed an abandoned stuffed animal next to the road. Rukia followed his gaze and laughed.

"He can't possess a non-living body." She suddenly became thoughtful. _'Then again the pill is said to work on a human corpse…' _

"Well it's worth a shot aint it?" he said as he stuffed the pill into the toy. They both stared at the strange stuffed animal with anticipation. Ichigo let out a sigh and was about to remove the pill when suddenly a loud yell was emitted from the thing.

"IIIII'M FREEEEEEEEEEEE!" It yelled as he ran around in short circles. "Girls lookout! King is back in town!" Ichigo began laughing full force as he said that, and Rukia was really trying to stifle laughter as the furry little thing posed in different masculine forms… if he weren't currently just over a foot tall.

"Hey! How did you two get so tall?" he suddenly began to frantically look around himself. "Wait-a-minute… I – I'm small! AAAAAHHH MY ARMS ARE ALL SHORT AND FUZZY! Whaaaaa why did you do this to me Ne-san? Why can't I use Ichigo's body?" The annoying stuffed animal continued to cry, but Ichigo's amusement was cut short as the said toy leapt into Rukia's chest.

"You can use that form while we're not using you for Ichigo." Reasoned Rukia. The little guy looked up at Rukia with wide teary eyes that she couldn't help but find cute.

"Thank you Ne-san."

"Let's get going." Ichigo said irritated. "I need some sleep."

"Why so grumpy Ichigo-saaan?" Asked the fluffy toy who shot Ichigo a glare and nuzzled closer to Rukia's chest for effect.

"Quit groping her you little letch!" Exclaimed Ichigo as he made a lunge at the little beast. The object of his annoyance continued to aggravate him while scrambling about Rukia. That was however the problem as Ichigo finally wrapped his arms around the toy to choke the life out of him he found his face inches away from her own. Seizing his moment when Ichigo let down his guard he summoned all the strength in his little furry frame and pushed his legs into Rukia's back forcing her face into Ichigo's. They stood there for a moment wide-eyed before Ichigo dropped toy and backed off. The stuffed devil found his safety among Rukia once more and noticed both of their flushed faces as well as their reluctance to look at each other. '_Jeez. It was just a little kiss… wait a minute!' _A surprisingly evil smile crept across the cute little toy's face.

"Did Ichigo-san like his kiss with Ne-san?" The devious little toy asked slyly.

"Shut up before I turn you into a doormat." Growled Ichigo. The blush that spread even further across his face made the little fluff ball smile, if possible, even more evilly.

He shifted into the most defensive position he could manage before bellowing, "Ichigo loves NNEEE-SAAAN!"

**Woohoo finished!**

**This is my longest chap yet, and I think they may continue that way. I didn't get to Kon's name yet. I feel as if this chapter probably also contains the most errors. I also rewrote a lot of ch. 4 cuz I thought I rushed it. I've finally gotten over the hump I had to pass in order to get back into this story, so updates should come MUCH quicker depending on how many people ask me to. If there are characters you think I'm leaving out you'd like to see just leme know. More Ichi/Ruki goodness promised in the next chap!**

**See you all next Time!**


End file.
